Seeing Colors
by Insanity's Anarchy
Summary: syn·es·the·sia: noun - a sensation produced in one modality when a stimulus is applied to another modality, as when the hearing of a certain sound induces the visualization of a certain color. { Synesthesia!Kuroko AU / Teiko Era / Akashi x Kuroko / Hints of Aomine x Kuroko }
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**syn·es·the·sia**  
_noun - a sensation produced in one modality when a stimulus is applied to another modality, as when the hearing of a certain sound induces the visualization of a certain color._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya lived in a world where sound and color defined one another, and although any sound he heard filled his vision with varying shapes of color, his world still remained black and white. After all, if none of those beautiful colors are truly directed at you then there is no point in allowing them to color your world.

Kuroko Tetsuya lived in a world where although sound and color defined one another, everything always remained in a familiar black and white haze. That was until he met that glorious blue that lead him to the guarded color of red that he had unknowingly been seeking his whole life.


	2. Chapter One : Meeting Aomine

**Notes;**

_\- I__talics _are Kuroko's memories of the past

\- Kuroko can sense things people are hiding because he can see the changes in a person's color if their voice is changed (ex. higher pitch, tone, etc.)

\- Kuroko was born with a weak body and got sick a lot when he was young; he was home schooled until junior high

\- **More notes at the end of the chapter **

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya knew from the start how weak everyone thought he was. The universe had decided so when they gave him such a small, sickly body. His parents had decided so when they kept him home to teach him during his entire elementary school career; only allowing him out on special occasions to play with his neighbor, Ogiwara Shigehiro, in fear of him getting sicker. Then by some cruel twist of fate he was cursed to a lack of presence that shielded him from the world.

Now Kuroko would have been fine with it all if it hadn't been for his synesthesia. His specific form of synesthesia was called chromesthesia. It made it to where any sound Kuroko heard, especially voices, created colors dancing through his vision. It sounded cool in theory, but when Kuroko heard his parents' worries about his body or the constant hidden pity when people spoke to him that would reflect itself into colors made his life unbearable. Usually Kuroko was okay with seeking the dull colors of those around him. It was a normal part of his life that he didn't let affect his everyday actions. He was even okay with seeing the bright orange flecks of Ogiwara's voice when they got together. However when he could see dark splotches of blacks and purples bleeding into one another, or witnessing the people around him gradually darken their colors as they spoke killed him. It was also because of this that Kuroko had chosen to prove everyone, everything wrong.

_It had been an unusually warm day when Ogiwara had invited Kuroko to the local park across from their homes. His parents, although hesitant, allowed the two boys to go out only after making sure Kuroko had taken several different pills and had lathered him in sunscreen from head to toe. Afterward the two boys ran to the park, the sound of their pattering footsteps creating dancing images of light, comforting grey. When they finally arrived Ogiwara made Kuroko sit on a small brick wall._

"_Watch this Kuroko-kun!" Ogiwara yelled with a smile, plunging Kuroko's vision into the orange flecks Kuroko had come to enjoy._

_Kuroko gave a small nod to the other boy. Ogiwara ran to the nearest basketball court and started to dribble the orange ball he had brought with them that day. As soon as the ball hit the asphalt Kuroko was dazed. He had never seen such a beautiful color before; he didn't even have the words to describe it beauty. It was like it was an entirely new color that the world, that Kuroko had yet to see. Kuroko watched intently as Ogiwara continued to dribble the ball and then shoot it into the rim, setting of even more unimaginable colors._

"_How was that Kuroko-kun!?" Ogiwara laughed, "Kuroko-kun?"_

_Jumping down from the brick wall, Kuroko ran to Ogiwara, "Teach me! Please Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko begged._

"_Uh, sure… Yeah it would be fun!" Ogiwara replied with a smile._

"To bad things can't be like that now…" Kuroko whispered, sitting on the wooden floor of the fourth gym of the most prestigious junior high in Tokyo, known as Teiko, "I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it. That I'm not weak… but look at me now."

Kuroko let out a heavy sigh watching mists of white shimmer around him; he had to keep trying, no matter what. Standing the boy grabbed the ball once more and aimed toward the basket. Three, two… one. Missed again; the ugly black came and assaulted his vision. What a terrible noise.

"What the hell!? I thought those first string idiots were lying but there is definitely something here!" a voice of a young male rang through the gym.

Kuroko sighed. No one would ever see him at first glance. He slowly walked over to the tanned teenager, who by this point he recognized to be Aomine Daiki, a first string member on the school's basketball team.

"Hello." Kuroko bowed to the boy and took in the boy's color as he screamed. It was a nice navy blue color, unlike he had ever seen before. It suited the young male, Kuroko thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Aomine questioned, surprise still lingering in his voice and in his color.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, it is nice to meet you," Kuroko introduced, bowing once again to the other boy.

"Tetsu, huh? I'm Aomine Daiki!" Aomine introduced, "What are you doing all the way in this gym by yourself?"

Kuroko was taken back that the boy sounded genuinely curious about him. He invited Aomine over to sit on the sidelines as they talked. It was then Kuroko explained that this was the first year his parents ever let him go to a public school because his body had matured and healed enough that every little germ he came into contact with was not a concern. About how he loved basketball the way it made him feel excited and happy. About his dreams to become a first string player like Aomine himself. About how he was on the verge of giving up, because maybe the world was right, maybe he was someone who was just weak and needed to be reminded that his place would always be below others. He told Aomine everything. It was strange but the boy was such a comforting force on his own, and add in his navy blue voice and Kuroko just felt like _he _mattered for once in his life.

Throughout his whole story Aomine had remained silent, listening and taking everything in. He slowly grabbed the younger boy's shoulders and gave him a stern look.

"Tetsu you aren't weak. Any weak person would have given up by now and not looked back. But you, you have stayed and worked your hardest. That's something respectable and amazing ya' know. If you want I'll help you train after practice. Then maybe we can reach your dream together, okay?" Aomine asked, with an innocent smile.

"R-really?" Kuroko asked, and when he received a small nod in return he continued, "Thank you Aomine-kun, your color really is amazing. Thank you for being the light to my shadow." He smiled.

"I-idiot, don't say embarrassing things like that!" Aomine complained before offering his fist.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko replied back with a small smile, forming his hand into a fist and connecting it with Aomine's.

* * *

**Notes;**

\- updates may be delayed because of my school work and are not guaranteed to be on a set day or time but will more than likely be on weekends

\- characters may seem slightly out of character until I get the hang of writing them

\- some character relationships may seem rushed; they will mellow and have a slower build later on

\- thank you for reading/following/reviewing/favoring this story it is appreciated

* * *

_Stay Strong,_

Insanity's Anarchy


End file.
